vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Daniel Mikaelson
Kronos is a immensely powerful warlock who became the third immortal being in the world and is the younger brother of Silas. Kronos is the most dangerous immortal and supernatural being in the series universe. He is the major villain of Season Four and Season Five. Kronos is a member and distant relative of The Salvatore Family and the progenitor of the Salvatore Doppelgänger bloodline. History Kronos/Early History|Early History Throughout the Series Kronos/Season Two|Season Two Kronos/Season Three|Season Three Kronos/Season Four|Season Four Kronos/Season Five|Season Five Personality |-|Human/Warlock= Not much, or nothing is known of the original personality of Kronos In Original Sin, through flashbacks. |-|Immortal= Physical Appearance Relationships These are the people who had a relationship with Kronos, throughout his life. *Kronos and Klaus (Frenemies) *Kronos and Finn (Frenemies) *Kronos and Elijah (Frenemies) *Kronos and Rebekah (Ex-Girlfriend/Friends) *Kronos and Lexi (Ex-Girlfriend/Friends) *Kronos and Stefan (Friends, Descendant) *Kronos and Damon (Friends, Descendant) *Kronos and Bonnie (Ex-Girlfriend/Friends) *Kronos and Caroline (Friends) *Kronos and Jeremy (Friends) *Kronos and Matt (Close Friends) *Kronos and Alaric (Frenemies) }} Powers and Abilities |-|Immortal Abilities= Kronos possesses superhuman physical as well as psychic abilities which make him a formidable force. Being a primitive form of vampire, these powers are strengthened when he consumes human blood and may also be augmented by his 2,000 years of age. *'Immortality' - The act of not aging, or succumbing to any human illnesses. Unlike other vampires, including the Original Vampires, Kronos is truly immortal and can't be killed by any weapon. *'Super Durability' - Kronos can withstand a great amount of damage. *'Healing Factor' - As an unconditional immortal, Kronos heals despite any level of damage on his body. He can fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement as long as he gets blood. *'Enhanced Strength' - As a consequence of unconditional immortality, Kronos has greater than average human strength. *'Telepathy' - Kronos can read minds and access memories. *'Illusions' - Kronos has the power to create powerful illusions. He is able to use these illusions on anyone he desires. His ability to cause illusions also allows him a form of shape-shifting, since he can cause beings to believe that they are seeing him in the form of "Kane". He can project his illusions at any place or time. *'Voice Mimicry' - When Kronos uses his illusions to appear as someone else, he can also use their voice in addition to their appearance. *'Psychic Pain Infliction' - With his illusions and telepathic powers, Kronos is able to inflict psychic pain on his victims. *'Mind Compulsion' - Being an Immortal, Kronos can compel both humans and vampires, even while they are on vervain and without eye contact. He is even able to control entire crowds and from a distance with relative ease. *'Advanced Immunity' - Being an immortal, Kronos is immune to all known weaknesses of vampires. He's immune to wood, sunlight, vervain and is able to walk freely in a home without being invited first. It is unknown if decapitation or heart extraction would have had any affect on him, though unlikely as his body is indestructible. |-|Weaknesses= Despite his immense power, Kronos has some weaknesses: *'The Cure' - If the Cure is used on him he will lose his immortality and he will become a warlock again. *'Desiccation' - Without blood, Kronos would desiccate to the point of fossilization. *'Magic' - Qetsiyah was able to trap Kronos deep in an underground tomb somewhere in eastern Europe, and left him to desiccate for 1,100 years. *'Hunter's Curse' - Kronos was a victim of the Hunter's Curse, though he was able to overcome it in minutes. Former Warlock Traits |-|Powers and Abilities= *'Channeling' - The act of invoking or summoning extra forms of energy by focusing on external sources of power. *'Conjuration' - The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control' - The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, and water. *'Mind Control' - The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning' - The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction' - The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition' - The act of foretelling future events based off extrasensory perception. *'Spell Casting' - The act of changing and/or controlling events through the use of charms, hexes, rituals, etc. *'Telekinesis' - The act of controlling and manipulating the movement of objects through mental influence. *'Spell Creation' - Kronos could create spells for a variety of effects. *'Potion Making' - The act of brewing potions and elixirs with magical properties. |-|Tools= *'Candles' - Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells. *'Grimoires' - Witches document their spells, rituals and recipes in books called Grimoires. *'Stones and Herbs' - Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. *'Talismans' - Witches use material items that can act as a talisman. It is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch. |-|Weaknesses= *'Disbelief '- The act of denying or disbelieving in ones magical potential could cause a witch to inadvertently suppress their paranormal power. *'Fear '- A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. *'Mortality '- Based off the fact that witches are still human, they share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, etc.) *'Overuse of Magic '- The excessive use of magic could lead a witch to death from overexertion. Appearances and Illusions Kronos appearances in The Vampire Diaries and who he turned into fool Kol and many others, later appears as Stefan's and Damon's half-brother which is his 'true' form, due to him being his Doppelgänger. Appearances Season 4 *''A View to a Kill'' (Real face revealed) *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand by Me'' *''Bring It On'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation'' Season 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''Original Sin'' *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' *''Monster's Ball'' The Originals *''Girl in New Orleans'' }} Illusion *He has been portrayed by Colin Ford as illusion of "Kane". Gallery Colin-ford-joe-1-.jpg|Kane (Season 2) Colin-Ford-1-.jpg|Kane (Season 3) Ixyk-1-.jpg|Kane (Season 4) Www.eroglamour.com-5-jake-abel-1-.jpg|Kronos (Season 4) TH_04275_rgb-1-.jpg|Kronos (Season 5) Category:Main Character Category:Recurring Character Category:Male Category:Immortal Category:Original Vampires Category:Vampire Category:Warlock Category:Undead Category:Supernaturals Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5